footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Germany v Sweden (2018 World Cup)
| next = }} Germany v Sweden was a match which took place at the Fisht Olympic Stadium on Saturday 23 June 2018. Preview and teams's preparation Sweden defender Victor Lindelof is expected to start against Germany on Saturday after missing Monday's 1-0 win over South Korea because of illness. Leeds United centre-back Pontus Jansson is likely to be replaced by the Manchester United defender, who returned to training on Thursday. Borussia Dortmund forward Marco Reus is expected to start for Germany, having been on the bench against Mexico. Coach Joachim Low is set to change his side after Sunday's 1-0 defeat. Defending champions Germany made a dreadful start to their bid to win back-to-back World Cups with a shock defeat by Mexico in their opening Group F game. Hirving Lozano's first-half goal in Moscow was decisive, with Low unimpressed by Germany's frailty in defence. They were uncharacteristically disjointed and must avoid defeat to ensure they don't go out in the group stages for the first time since 1938. In contrast, Sweden marked their first appearance in the World Cup for 12 years by beating South Korea thanks to a penalty from Andreas Granqvist. At 33, the captain became the oldest player to score on his World Cup debut since Martin Palermo, who was 36 when he scored for Argentina in 2010. They overcame a 60-year drought too because they hadn't won their first match at a World Cup since 1958, when the tournament was held in their own backyard. Since then, Sweden have qualified for seven World Cups - reaching Russia by defeating Italy 1-0 in a two-legged play-off, after beating the Netherlands to second place in their qualifying group. Victory on Saturday will send them through to the knockout stages for the first time since 2006. Head to head Germany (or West Germany) are unbeaten in their past 11 games against Sweden (winning six, drawing five), whose last win came against West Germany in April 1978 (3-1). The two most recent matches between these sides have produced a total of 16 goals - with a 4-4 draw in Germany in October 2012 before Sweden lost 5-3 at home in qualifying for the 2014 World Cup. Germany (or West Germany) have won three of their four World Cup games against Sweden (in 1934, 1974 and 2006), with their only defeat coming in 1958 when Sweden - as host nation - reached the final. That was Sweden's only competitive win against the Germans (with three draws and eight defeats) - their other 11 victories against them came in friendlies. Match Toni Kroos' injury-time winner against Sweden revived defending champions Germany's hopes of becoming the first side to retain the World Cup since Brazil in 1962. Ola Toivonen's deft first-half lob had left Joachim Low's side facing elimination but Marco Reus, starting in place of Arsenal's Mesut Ozil, prodded in an equaliser as Germany assumed control after the interval. The champions then had Jerome Boateng sent off late on for a second yellow card but continued to chase the game knowing a draw left their fate in others' hands. And they were rewarded in the final minute of five added on when Kroos tapped a free-kick short to Reus before sweeping the return pass into the top right corner from left of the penalty area. The magnitude of the moment saw the euphoric German players run to rejoice in front of their own fans while the Sweden players slumped to the floor, some close to tears. There were also angry exchanges in the technical area with Sweden's manager Janne Anderson upset by the exuberance of the celebrations in front of him. The result means all four teams in Group F can still qualify for the next phase, with the outcome to be decided at venues 600 miles apart on Wednesday 27 June (15:00 BST) when Mexico face Sweden in Ekaterinburg and Germany play South Korea in Kazan. At half-time it looked as though it was to be a black night for Germany in Sochi, the southernmost venue at the tournament, over 1,000 miles from Moscow, on the coast of the Black Sea. It seemed perfectly possible that Germany could lose back-to-back games at a finals for the first time since 1958 and become the fourth champions in the past five tournaments to exit at the first-round stage. But with Low urging his side on from the technical area there was a noticeable increase in tempo following the introduction of Mario Gomez at the interval. And when Gomez was unable to convert Timo Werner's cross, Reus followed up to level the score, restore some belief to the rattled Germans and visibly relieve the tension on manager and supporters inside the Fisht Olympic Stadium. Static defending was a characteristic of Germany's opening defeat by Mexico, who cut through and round them with nimble interchanges and one-touch play. While the Germany coach made four changes, including two to his back four, the same pattern was in evidence against the Swedes. Emil Forsberg's exquisite turn left the entire German backline floundering early on and moments later Marcus Berg raced clear only to be pulled back by Boateng as he bore down on goalkeeper Manuel Neuer, the Swedes complaining that they should have had a penalty. Germany's deficiencies only grew more apparent, with Kroos sloppily giving away the ball inside his own half to start the move that led to Sweden's goal. Viktor Claesson's pass found Toivonen and suddenly Germany appeared on the brink of exiting the World Cup at the first-round stage for the first time since 1938. Much of the praise for Germany's turnaround must go to Low, who boldy dropped Ozil at a major international tournament - for the first time since the 2010 World Cup in South Africa - and then watched his replacement, Reus, breathe life into Germany's campaign. While born of necessity, the introduction of Julian Brandt for Jonas Hector late on, effectively leaving a side with down to 10 men with just one defender on the pitch, was also to the coach's credit. Although Low's decision to include Brandt in his 23-man squad at the expense of Manchester City's Leroy Sane caused a stir in the media, when he came on the Bayer Leverkusen winger struck the post with a fierce effort and injected impetus before Kroos atoned for his earlier error. It proved quite a turnaround from the team meetings, rows and recriminations within the German camp in the days following their 1-0 defeat by Mexico. Details Boateng Kroos |goals2 = Toivonen |stadium = Fisht Olympic Stadium, Sochi |attendance = 44,287 |referee = Szymon Marciniak (Poland) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Group F Table |w=2 |d=0 |l=0 |gf=3 |ga=1 |bc=lightgreen|advances = y}} |w=1 |d=0 |l=1 |gf=2 |ga=2|bc=lightgreen}} |w=1 |d=0 |l=1 |gf=2 |ga=2}} |w=0 |d=0 |l=2 |gf=1 |ga=3|eliminated=y}} |} Match Stats= {| class="wikitable plainrowheaders" style="text-align:center" |- !width=130|Overall !width=70|Germany !width=70|Sweden |- !scope=row|Goals scored |2||1 |- !scope=row|Total shots |18||7 |- !scope=row|Shots on target |6||5 |- !scope=row|Ball possession |76%||24% |- !scope=row|Corner kicks |8||3 |- !scope=row|Fouls committed |12||13 |-| See also *2018 FIFA World Cup :*2018 FIFA World Cup Group F External links *Match report at BBC.co.uk Category:2018 FIFA World Cup Matches